


More Than Enough

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is actually kinda cute in this, Aomine loves Kagami too but won't admit it haha, Fluff, Kagami really loves him, M/M, Naked Cuddling, light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kagami and Aomine being lazy and cuddling without any clothes on, even at 12:00 in the afternoon.</p><p>Day 1-Naked Cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take up a 30 NSFW challenge (though this isn't really that NSFW so I'll do better next time haha this will probably be the only thing below an M rating from me lol). Thank you to pessimisticprose for the 30 Day challenge list!!! :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters

Navy hair poked out from under the covers, like dark strands of silk, as the sun’s rays softly painted the room in streaks of gold. The heavy sound of birds chirping and hail flooding the outside world were prominent. Bits and pieces of deep crimson blended in with the blue as they swirled and met along one pillow instead of two. Tan and caramel intertwined as nude legs held together like four puzzle pieces fitting together.

The two lazy bodies did not stir as more and more of the place outside their haven shone through the thick red curtains, only coming closer to one another. There was so much heat everywhere.

The first to move was the owner of the two toned hair, blinking a fiery eye open before peeking down at the form nuzzling his jaw like a cozy housecat. He smiled oh-so-gently and gave in to temptation and pressed his lips to indigo satin while holding him. He felt strong arms curl tighter around his waist, comfortably hot like a much needed furnace. His hands ran down a toned, bare back and he appreciated the feel of rippling muscles and three scars. He sighed with content, inhaling the faded masculine scent of spice and _him_.

“Stop smelling me, you baka. It’s weird.”

“Shut up. I’ll do what I want, Aho.” He barked back, knowing there was none in the other boy’s statement.

“You’re too warm. Let go of me, cuddle hoe.”

“You like this cuddle hoe, slut. And stop calling me bad names for girls. You sound too American.”

“Whatever. _I’ll do what I want_.” His lover said it in a mocking way to irk him, which it did (it was also a bit endearing but he’d never admit it). The red-haired boy bit a tan ear in retaliation, which only resulted in a whine from his counterpart and a nip to his collarbone.

“Ow. Stop being five.”

“Then stop being mean and let me sleep. I don’t wanna fuck yet. Give me a break, Kagami, Jesus, your sex drive is worse than mine sometimes.” The shorter of the two flushed and pinched his lover’s ass, which earned him and slap and a grunt of annoyance.

“Shut the fuck up. It’s not my fault I get a hard on from sleeping naked with you. And I feel yours too so don’t even complain, you hypocrite.” The teen with cobalt eyes dragged a foot over the older’s naked leg and purred, almost jokingly, and kissed his shoulder.

“I can say the same thing, can’t I? You feel good.” They both chuckled and let their lips meet briefly before snuggling closer so there was absolutely no room in between their nude abdomens and chests. They felt so right together, fitting perfectly, and it made them smile largely at the thought (even though it had been over a thousand times that they realized it).

“Love you.” He heard a groan and laughed, caressing his lover’s side and pecking the side of his face.

“Get away from me and let me sleep, asshole.”

“It’s, like, almost twelve.”

“Like I care what time it is. I’m pretty damn comfortable so whatever.” The boy mumbled and only held him tighter and buried his face in the redhead’s neck right before his stomach growled. Too cute.

“Don’t you want breakfast? I’ll make you something so you don’t starve and become a grouch.” But, as he made to leave, the grip around him stayed firm.

“Stay. I’m fine with just having you.” A bright smile appeared on the crimson eyed male’s features and he looked down fondly at the person in his own arms. He pulled the covers higher around his lover and ghosted a kiss over his hair again.

“Fine, you big baby. Don’t complain to me when you’re dying of hunger.” They lay there, completely unclothed and raw under a thin layer of white, and breathed into each other’s skin. It was better than anything else, just being safe and secure in one another’s naked embrace.

“I love you too, Taiga.” The words were mumbled into his throat, barely audible, but they were enough for him as he drew circles along the boy’s lower back and outer thigh. They made his heart race and ache with affection, just the same as the first time he heard it.

The sun’s light shone on them before moving away to another corner of the room as if apologizing for intruding on them, allowing them to bask in their own warmth and satisfaction. It was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here was my poor attempt at fluff and such haha. Next one is naked kissing ayyy.


End file.
